Vocaloid Hunger Games
by Katyi P
Summary: It's the 42nd Hunger Games, and District 1's tributes are 12 and 13 year olds, Aoki Lapis and Piko Utatane. Two days prior, a mysterious accident at the Career Training Center killed many trainees, and traumatized the rest. Go from district to district as the tributes face trial after trial in this suspenseful crossover. M for sexual innuendos and stuff, just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hello, District 1!"

Excited to be the escort of such a high district, the newly appointed Kaito Shion hurried to the reaping bowl. He even forgot to say, "Girls first." in his excitement. I looked over to my older sister, but she only glared at the stage in front of her. I sighed and looked back toward the fumbling, blue-haired mess of an escort. He had finally grabbed a slip of paper and was opening it.

"Oh, this is the male tribute. Umm…let's see…The male tribute for District 1 this year is…Piko Utatane! Please come up, then…"

A bored looking, white haired boy started walking to the stage. He got halfway, then stopped in confusion. He hadn't heard the news, then. He must not have any older siblings. District 1's first tragedy.

There wouldn't be any Career Tributes from District 1 this year.

There was an accident in the Career Center. Most of the trainees died. The rest were here, at the reaping, but too traumatized to step up and volunteer. My 17 year old sister was one of them. The 13 year old, Piko Utatane, who looked like you could kill him with a toothpick, was completely alone.

Piko had finally made it up the stage. His expression was pitiful. He realized there wouldn't be any volunteers for him. A purple haired girl near the back of the stage looked at him with concern. I looked at my sister, who had clenched her fists. I prayed she wouldn't get picked as Kaito walked over to the other reaping bowl. He didn't bother with Piko's interview. I don't think there would be much of a reply even if he tried.

"And the female tribute this year…"

_Please…anyone but Merli…anyone…Not my sister…she can't go…not after the Career Accident…_

"Is Aoki Lapis. Step up to the stage, miss."

My wish had been fulfilled. Merli wasn't going to the Hunger Games. I glanced at my sister, who was staring at me with a mixture of relief and agony. She wasn't going to die. But Aoki Lapis was. The female tribute for District 1. A twelve year old girl who no one would volunteer for. Aoki Lapis, sister of Merli Lapis.

Me.

Welcome to the 42nd Hunger Games.


	2. Farewell To District 1

**Farewell**

Walking up to the stage was the most horrifying experience in my life. I didn't look back. I knew Merli would start screaming if I did. District 1 would not stop being proud of their tributes. I couldn't let that happen. Keeping Merli from being killed by Peacekeepers is only step one. I kept walking forward, my cold gaze set on Kaito's face. He kept smiling, motioning me onto the stage.

"Another young tribute! Any volunteers? No? Alright. How old are you, dear?"

"I'm twelve years old, as of a month ago." I smiled proudly and curtsied. I had to be cute.

Kaito smiled. A responsive tribute. He wasn't going to be fired. "12! Don't older kids usually volunteer for you? Why aren't they today? How do you feel about being chosen?"

He was really starting to get on my nerves. "There was a tragedy a little while ago. Many of the older kids were killed in an accident. Although I'm super sad about all the deaths, I'm proud to represent my district! I believe that this is a great chance to show just how amazing District 1 is, and I can't wait for the Games." I lies slipped easily through my teeth. Maybe I wouldn't have been that bad of a Career trainee.

Even as I was interviewed, my façade was perfect. Fear or anxiety never showed on my face. I smiled, and pretended to be happy about this turn of events. I needed sponsors. I can't allow failure just because Piko and I weren't trained. Piko or I have to win. No, not Piko. I'm the one that has to win. Piko doesn't stand a chance anyway.

My interview finished with Kaito clapping and leading us into the Justice Building. Nobody visited us. Merli knew she couldn't show her pain at me being chosen. How guilty she was that she didn't volunteer. The train came to pick us up, and still no one came. We entered the luxurious train that would be called our home for the next 2 days, until we arrived in the capitol. I decided I should explore the new area.

"H-hey…umm…Aoki?" spoke a quiet voice from behind me. I might as well be friendly. Be nice to my fellow district members before they die.

"Piko. Hey. I'm just going to look around. Would you like to join me?" Piko's face lit up, and he nodded. I walked off through the train. It was a pretty nice train. Decorated with paintings along the walls, and there were barely any bumps. For the poorer districts' tributes, this must be an extremely new experience. Too bad it'll be one of their last ones. District 1 may not have Careers this year, but they'll still be in the competition. I looked back at Piko.

At least…one of them will be.

"Umm…do you know who our mentor is this year? Or if we have one?"

That made me stop. Did we have a mentor? A lot of them were killed in the accident. I don't know how many survived. My first goal would be to find our mentor, then. I couldn't find anyone that would know, though. I kept walking, not bothering to check whether Piko could keep up, or if he was even following me. To be honest, I didn't really care. He was following me though, and saw the purple haired girl before I did. He talked to her first, too.

"Hello. Umm… we're the tributes from District 1, and we were wondering where our mentor would be…and who he is."

The girl didn't respond, and Piko started talking again. She still didn't respond. I thought it was a lost cause. She won't respond. She's like the remaining Career tributes back home. They've become unresponsive. She's probably a tribute from a different district. The door on the opposite side of the room opened before I could comment, though.

"Deffy, you look amazing today…why don't you come back into my room and take a break from all this work? Don't worry, I'll make sure no one notices, and—" He broke off mid-sentence as he saw us. I had clenched my fists. I wasn't entirely unfeeling or anything, and the interaction between the two purple haired strangers in front of me made my blood boil. Then I realized I'd seen the man before. He always wore some weird robe. He said it was, 'traditional' whenever he was asked about it. He was the winner of the 33rd Hunger games. 27 year old Gakupo Kamui. And this year…

"You must be Aoki and Piko! Hello! I'm your mentor this year. You already know who I am, though, right? Of course you do. Now, why don't you run along back to your rooms. Ms. Utane and I have an important matter to talk about…" Our new mentor put his hand around the girl's waist, and she shivered. I may be willing to kill my fellow tribute, but some old man forcing a girl, who looked no older than I was, to come into his room and…

"You," I pointed to the girl, "what's your name?" I heard no reply and repeated myself. To my left, I heard a slight intake of breath, and a few muttered words. Gakupo smirked, muffled laughter coming from between his lips. I realized why the girl had said nothing during the disgusting one sided conversation with Gakupo. It wasn't because she was forced to do whatever he said, although that was true as well. She couldn't say anything about it. She couldn't say anything about anything. Her tongue was cut out. She wasn't a tribute. She defied the Capitol, and as punishment, her tongue was 's a sad fate that usually is only given to the poorer district citizens.

"Uta Utane. Self-nicknamed Defoko. She's from District 2, and was caught running between her district and District 1 by a Peacekeeper. The Capitol took away her speech, made her an Avox, for breaking one rule." The voice sounded bitter. I didn't realize it wasn't Defoko until Piko walked forward from behind me. "A rule she didn't even break. Her friend did. She just took the blame, and the Capitol was fine with trading. That was two years ago. I haven't heard from Tianyi since."

Defoko's jaw dropped, an _o_ shape appearing. I could almost imagine her voice, high and soft. _"How did you know that? You know Tianyi?" _Her face said it all. Piko looked down. The white haired boy one year my senior, the scared stiff District 1 tribute, had a secret he kept for two years, hiding the truth behind a web of lies. Merli would say that was 'acting at its finest'.

Maybe he wouldn't make that bad of a tribute after all.


	3. Answer To A Reviewer

**I'm going to try and answer all the questions in the review I got, cuz I don't know if or how to reply. BTW, this is my first fanfic thingy. I DIDN'T EXPECT ANYONE TO ACTUALLY READ ITTTT. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO JUST BE USED TO SHARE IT WITH MY FRIENDS FOR CC. I DIDN'T THINK OTHERS WOULD CARE ENOUGH TO READ IT IT SUCKS SO MUCHHH.**

1. they are from district 1  
how are they not trained

district 1 FORCES kids to go into training and they  
are always super strong and confident because they  
are the richest district they win pretty much every year.  
reason being, they want their district to look the badassest and the toughest  
so they arent going to take the chance of not training one person because  
that could fuck their districts image up

**Alright. So, they are 12 and 13, so even then, they wouldn't have that much training, but they were rejected as trainees since it's assumed there would never be a lack of volunteers, and they never say they force EVERY SINGLE ONE of the kids to go into training in the book. **

number 2  
whatis the accident where all the older kids died?  
that is extremely unlikely for anything like that  
in district 1 to happen? if there was, things would be all  
frantic and all that and EVERYONE would know about it  
so how could Kaito, the spokesperson, not even know that.

**You know how some people hush up the news in books like Harry Potter and stuff? And contact with all other districts is nonexistent, pretty much, as stated in the book. And Kaito might have known, but...Kaito is portrayed as an idiot in a lot of VOCALOID songs I listen to, so...yeah. As you stated, they do want their district to look good, so they aren't going to act all frantic, for fear of their district looking bad. The accident...is a mystery for me to. I was getting my friend to help me with choosing districts for which VOCALOID, and I haven't even finished the guys yet. I wasn't actually expecting anyone to read this, I just didn't want to email the doc to myself and then message it to my friend...this was easier.**

number 3.  
"A rule she didn't even break. Her friend did. She just took the blame, and the Capitol was fine with trading."  
ok no first thing they are going to KILL that Defoko's FRIEND because of running across to the capitol.  
there is absolutely no point LIKE WHY WOULD THEY BE OKAY WITH TRADING? No. Their mentality is  
to ELIMINATE whoever goes AGAINST DISTRICT 1/THE CAPITOL. Thats basically saying, "oh yeah, since your  
FRIEND stole fucking 100 candy bars, I get to cut off a hundred of your fingers. Because its okay to do TRAAADE,  
like since YOU commited the crime, LIKE OBVIOUSLY, I SHOULD LET THE ONE THAT DID CRIME, AND IS PROBABLY  
GOING TO DO IT AGAIN  
AND  
GET  
AWAY  
WITH IT."

NO. .NONONONONONONONOonNO 

**Yeah, in Piko's perspective, the Capitol knew who actually did it, since he didn't get the full story. He got it from the friend that broke the rule, and it inspires more fear, or at least hopelessness in the one who actually broke the rule because it shows that the Capitol can do whatever the heck they want and noone can stop them. Piko had assumed Tian Yi got away unharmed, but then he sees the friend(Defoko) and freaks out about it, cuz Piko is really bitter about it and thinks maybe Tian Yi didn't get away with it either. Also, I'm not sure if the name was Tian Yi. Next chapter will have more info, but Defoko and Piko don't know Tian Yi's fate.(I suck at planning)**


	4. Chapter 1: Gakupo

**Chapter 1**

**Yeah, so…this is the actual start, cuz I didn't want to write in 1****st**** person. I wanted to try something new. So…yeah…**

"Luo Tianyi…from District 2. I gave her shelter on days where it became rainy. I tried to talk her out of coming so often, but her family needed the money. Her family was one of the few poor families in the Career Districts. She always talked about her friend, Uta Utane, who made everyone call her Defoko. The last time I saw Tianyi was two years ago. She told me that was her last trip. She wouldn't be coming anymore. Her friend took her place when the Peacekeepers found out about her trips. Defoko would be turned into an Avox, and it was all her fault."

Piko looked up, only to find Defoko with tears silently rolling down her cheeks. He didn't know if it was for Tianyi or herself. He didn't want to know, either. The way she looked made him want to crawl up in a ball and die; which would most likely happen pretty soon, anyway. He looked over at Aoki, who seemed to be thinking about something. Then he looked at Gakupo. His mouth hung open, looking between Piko and Defoko, suddenly interested in his tributes.

"Well… Disobeying the Capitol is bad and all, but the fact that you know Deffy here—"

"It's Defoko. It's already a nickname." Gakupo was interrupted by Piko, who was suddenly too angry to think. He glared at his mentor, Defoko looking on worriedly. Aoki stepped forward, placing a hand on Gakupo's shoulder.

"Hey, come on. We should all get along. After all, it raises our chances of _not dying_, right? Anyways, we only have like, 3 days until we get interviewed and start training. We need to plan how we're going to get sponsors, and _you, _Gakupo, are supposed to help us. So, what are you going to do? Be shamed by District 1 and stay as you are, a pedophile who harasses Avoxes? Or are you going to have some dignity and get us to win the Games?" Aoki's's voice shocked Piko out of his anger. Aoki was mad at Gakupo. The girl that seemed hell bent on winning the games, who would have no hesitation if she and her fellow tribute were the last two standing, was angry because of _harassment_.

_She's fine with killing her fellow tribute, but when some stranger gets harassed, she has to butt in? _Piko walked up, getting in between Gakupo and Aoki. _We won't get training if Gakupo doesn't want to train us, and he won't want to train us if we get off on the wrong foot. Aoki isn't thinking clearly. She's going to make Gakupo hate us._

"Why should I train you? There's no point. You're like pests. You're too small and weak to win the Games." Gakupo criticized them, pointing his nose into the air like they were trash. Aoki looked like she was about to strangle the purple haired freak, but Piko intervened before anything happened.

"Listen, Gakupo. Think about it. We're two of the weakest and youngest tributes District 1 has ever had. If one of us wins, you, as our mentor, would get the credit for teaching us. Think of how famous you'd be." Piko tried his best to sound persuasive, and it must have worked. Gakupo looked at his tributes and measured them up. Finally, he spoke.

"Fine. Only one of you can win, though. I'll decide which one to train. The other will be fed to the wolves."

"No. That wouldn't work. It might seem like you didn't train either of us, just one of us had more luck or ability. The one who doesn't win has to be close to winning, at least in the top 5. We won't be able to join the Career groups, but if we stick together, we might get sponsors just for being united after the accident." Aoki glanced at Piko, smirking at him as she spoke. She was a lot better at persuasion. Unfortunately, there was a problem, and Gakupo knew it.

"There's only one problem with that. Nobody knows what District 1's accident is. You most likely wouldn't even get sympathy from lower districts if they did know. They'd only compare your short tragedy with their lifelong poverty and sadness."

"Then we'll announce it. We'll announce the accident to the Capitol, at the interviews. We'll make a scene about doing the interview together, to stay united through the Games until the end. At least the Capitol will sympathize. We can easily get sponsors from it." Piko himself was surprised at his ability to think the situation out. His initial reaction when he realized he was going to the Games was terror. He wasn't able to think clearly at all. He almost broke down crying, knowing that there wasn't anyone who would be sad about his demise. But now…he was equal with Aoki in his logical reasoning. Or, reasoning at least. The Games couldn't really be considered _logical_ in Piko's eyes.

"Hmm…that _would_ work, I guess. Ok, fine. Sit down, both of you. You've got a long way to go before you can even get close to winning this thing. And also, I will leave Defoko alone. For now. After all, think about the bad publicity news like that would get me." Defoko went to the kitchen and got tea for everyone, glancing at Aoki and Piko with grateful eyes. Gakupo looked away, making a point not to stare at her, but laughing under his breath.

"You're a sick person, Gakupo," Aoki announced, "but that's what you have to be if you want to win the Games."

Gakupo smirked and looked at Aoki, flipping his long, purple hair out of the way. "Now we're getting somewhere."

**Kay, so it's been REALLY long since I've last posted. Next chapter will have the interviews and the announcement of what the mysterious accident in District 1 was! . once I come up with an accident. I'm not good at planning. Or maybe it might just be about the designers. I need to decide on those, too. Sorry!**


End file.
